Snape and Harry Find Love
by diggeryj
Summary: Snape and Harry after finishing detention, will find love. First they they will go about it in the wrong way... Then, they will have romantic weeks on end... Finally, sparks will fly!
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: It seems very unlikely J.K. Rowling would ever write this, but they are her characters.

**Snape & Harry Find Love**

Harry stood up. Looking Snape in the eye and said.

" My father was a better man than you ever will be."

Snape looked at him and in a dreamy like fashion stated, "You are just like your mother, Harry I wonder if you would be so kind as to explain to me why you look at me in class in the manner that you do."

"Because Professor, I love you." he replied extremely embarrassed that Snape had noticed.

"Are you willing to go all the way for me?" Snape said, fully aware of how serious this had just become.

"Yes, I am" said Harry.

Then Snape came closer and their lips touched. Then they embraced, Harry's tongue scored the inside of Snape's mouth. Then, Snape reached for his cloak throwing them off in a quick sweeping motion. Harry was fumbling with the buttons so Snape now without any clothing on ripped the clothing off of Harry. He then dragged Harry to the bed, and Harry moaned when his mouth reconnected with his. They were so excited over one another Snape banged his head on the bed, Snape started doing the only things Harry ever dreamed of, Harry moan louder.

"Just stop with this already!" stated Harry

"If you insist, I shall." replied Snape in a calm tone, he pulled out and asked Harry,

"What did I hurt you?"

"No its just... I am not ready for this, sorry."

End of part one of three

A/N{sorry for the correction, I did the original and later thought it was too gross, its a romance not a porno.} ****


	2. Part 2

_Part two of many more!_

**Snape and Harry Find Love**

Harry said, "What? Just like that you are ok with this?"

Harry was getting changed muttering repairo under his breath at the buttons. Snape just looked at him. Harry looked back up, expecting to hear some explaining, he heard this.

"I do not understand Harry, You said to go all the way-"

"I just want to date ... for now. And, please call me Potter, not Harry."

Harry looked hurt, Snaped looked crushed. They both knew this was wrong. They both also knew to just forgive this one little accident but, they both wanted to see where this would head. If only for a little time.

"Well Sir, we are at Hogwarts. so that means we can do any thing in the day..."

"What? Ok we will go slow, at night. How do you feel about a date?"

Harry felt his heart leap out of his chest. Snape knew that harry wanted to do just that very thing.

"When, tomorrow ?" Snape said.

"Where? The astronomy tower ok with you? Its close to my dormitory"

**A/N - I am expanded this story to keep you all on your toes! I hope you enjoy this installment. Expect a new one in 2013!**


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

**Snape and Harry Find Love**

" Potter, I just want you to know that... are relationship springs forth a certain emotion." He looked around as if trying to find an example.

" You just make me feel alive."

Harry looked at him, a smile played on his lips. Snape asked him if he was laughing, Harry told him not at all.

"Just trying to work you out" He said.

" What do you mean?"

Harry started explaining how they never got along. His parents died, and what your mad at me, he asks still not getting to the point he steals a kiss. Snape didn't reply his questions only his actions.. Harry tried a new route. He stopped kissing him and explained to him,

" I really do love you. However, I can't understand some parts about you? Why the sudden change in mood?"

" I realized that you never have felt true love"

"Yes I have! Me and Cho, we dated."

" Thats not love."

Harry wondered if Snape was avoiding the question or trying to act romantic, he couldn't tell. He thought for a moment that Snape was toying with him, and at any moment Snape was going to turn on him, try to get him expelled. In a turn of events, the door to the astronomy tower opened up. Behind it stood a small shadowy figure.

Out stept the caretaker of the castle, he saw them both.

" I knew it! You will both be-"

" OBLIVIATE!" Snape roared, walked away. He was not aware that he was just about to step in on a very romantic date with a student and teacher.


End file.
